For Six Weeks It's Great
by micropop
Summary: My take on what happened in the summer leading up to the third season. Tim/Lyla. Spoilers: Hints on what's coming early in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**For Six Weeks It's Great**

**AN:** My first attempt, so please be gentle! I'm not a native speaker, and unfortunatly my beta reader sort of disappeared, so don't hesitiate to point out any mistakes regarding language and grammar. And a review would be nice of course. I know it's not Tulie, but anyway ;-)

* * *

"Hi Lyla, can I sit?"

Lyla looked up from her lunch and saw Tyra standing above her. If she was surprised by the request she didn't let it show.

"Sure", she answered and Tyra slid down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Tyra opened a bottle of water and had a sip.

"Are you not eating lunch?" Lyla asked.

"Can't", said Tyra. "I have a toothache. I went to the dentist this morning and now it's only worse." She sipped her water again. "Anyway, I missed calculus because of that, so I was wondering if I could copy your notes."

Lyla nodded.

"Of course. But couldn't Landry just explain it to you? I'm not sure my notes are all that useful."

Tyra frowned. "I'd rather not ask him. We broke up."

Lyla raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't ask, it's a long story", Tyra said dismissively.

Lyla nodded slightly and handed over her notebook. Tyra brought out a pen and a similar notebook from her bag and started jotting down notes. Lyla finished her yoghurt and took a bite of her apple.

"But you're okay and all?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine", Tyra replied, lifting her eyes only slightly from the notes. She let out a long sigh. "Ah, great", she muttered. "Riggins is coming our way."

Lyla turned her head a little and saw Tim walking casually over to their table, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hi girls", he said, looking only at Lyla.

"Hi", Lyla answered, while Tyra remained silent, refusing to look up.

"Don't you have class?" Tim asked, still focusing his eyes on Lyla. "I mean, you have late lunch on Tuesdays, don't you?"

"Stalker", Tyra muttered under her breath but loud enough for Tim and Lyla to hear. Tim only smirked a little, not acknowledging her remark any more than that.

"Uh, well yeah, but the teacher was sick and since the semester's practically over anyway they didn't bother with a sub, so…", Lyla explained.

"Sweet", Tim said.

Tyra finally looked up from her notebook.

"You planning on talking to her all day? Then sit down please, it's annoying to have you hovering up there", she complained.

Tim chuckled a little. "Whoa, easy now." He looked back at Lyla. "What's up with her?"

"She has a toothache", Lyla filled him in.

Tim smirked. "Um, sure thing."

"I do!" Tyra barked.

Tim backed off, still smiling. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye", Lyla said, holding his gaze.

"Bye Lyla."

Ha sauntered out of the cafeteria, while Lyla kept her eyes fixed on his back.

"He's just not giving up, is he?" Tyra said and let out a sigh.

Lyla didn't answer.

"Well, you'd better put an end to it before he starts building a shrine in that dodgy room of his."

* * *

Lyla walked out of the convenience store, a light grocery bag in her hand. She got to her car and found the keys in her bag, opened the door and put the bags on the passenger seat.

"Garrity, hi."

At hearing her name, she turned around. It was almost dark and the streetlamps hadn't come on yet but she spotted Tim walking towards her.

"Hello Tim."

"What are you doing?" he asked casually while putting his keys in his jeans pocket.

"Um, just picking up a few things. I made pie for dessert for our family dinner, but there was no custard left so I had to… you know, get some." She smiled slightly. "I'm guessing you're not here to buy custard?"

Tim smiled back.

"Well, actually I am. That, and a six pack."

Lyla chuckled a little at that.

"Okay, so…", she drawled, motioning to climb into her car.

"Anyway, how-, how are you?" Tim hurriedly asked, obviously not wanting her to leave just yet.

"I'm okay. Glad that this semester is finally over."

"Yeah, I guess." Tim didn't seem overjoyed at the thought.

"What? I thought getting out of school was all you ever dreamed of?" Lyla asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Sure, but then… it's about the only place I see you nowadays. I mean, since you – and me too, for that matter – stopped going to church, I don't see much of you."

He talked with his gaze glued to the ground and only dared to look up at her from behind the curtain of his long hair after he finished talking.

Lyla didn't say anything back, just fiddled with the car keys in her hand.

"Why do you want out of school anyway, miss Straight A's?" Tim continued, regaining his confidence and looking her in the eyes again as he spoke, one corner of his mouth turning upwards.

Lyla leaned back against the car.

"Classes are fine, it's the rest that's just… killing me at the moment." She sighed a little before continuing. "I guess I feel a bit out of place. I mean, since I quit cheerleading most of the girls aren't talking to me. And after I stopped going to church, I can't exactly hang out with that Bible study group."

Tim was looking intensely at her, but now she had her eyes turned down to the ground.

She crossed her arms over her chest before speaking again.

"And then Jason moved out to Austin after dropping the bomb about the baby, and Chris and I broke up, so I suppose I've been a bit… lonely."

She sniffed, almost inaudibly, and brought a hand up to her face.

Tim had his hands stuffed in his back pockets standing a few steps away from her, now stepping a little bit closer.

Lyla looked up suddenly, a weak smile on her lips. She quickly wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Don't worry Tim, I won't cry", she said with a laugh after seeing the serious expression on his face. "Anyway, I'm going away for a few weeks now, it'll be nice just to get out of here for a while."

"Where are you going?" Tim got his right hand out of his back pockets and ran it through his hair.

"California. My mom and her fiancé are looking for a new house there, and I'm going to work at a camp for kids. Volunteer work, you know."

"When?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, and I'll be back by the end of June."

He nodded, his lips pursed.

"Well, hope you have a good time. I'll let you get back and eat that pie", he said, taking a few steps backwards.

Lyla reached out for him.

"Tim…" she said, meeting his gaze. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." He came towards her and enclosed her in his arms. They stood so for a long while, Lyla resting her forehead on his shoulder. He eventually loosened his grip, both of them reluctant to pull away. Lyla looked up, meeting his eyes for a moment before softly pressing her lips against his while letting her hands run down the length of his arms.

"I'll give you a call when I get back, okay?" she mumbled as their lips parted.

"Yeah." He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"I've got to go."

"Lyla…" he drawled, stroking her hair before pulling her into another kiss, this one a bit less careful and a bit more passionate.

"I'll see you soon", Lyla said quietly as she got into her car, Tim holding onto her hand as long as he could before she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyla was in the baking goods aisle in the supermarket when saw Billy Riggins walking past with a cart packed with groceries.

"Hello Billy. Stocking up?" she said and flashed him a smile.

"Lyla, long time no see. You're back in good ol' Texas?" He leaned on the bar of the cart. "So, how was sunny California?"

"It was great, but I'm glad to be back. How are you?"

"Great. If you mean how's Tim and where is he, he's around here somewhere. I sent him to get pistachios, I bet he doesn't even know where to start looking. He's probably roaming around in the frozen foods section, which is good 'cause it means he'll sober up quicker."

Lyla laughed a little. "I didn't mean-"

"Ah look, here he is!" Billy shouted to get Tim's attention. "And pistachios in his hand, fantastic. Tim, look who I found." He bobbed his head towards Lyla.

"Garrity, you're back." Tim threw the bag of nuts in the cart and a smile slowly spread over his face. "How've you been?"

"Good", she replied as she returned the smile. "You?"

"Good."

"Drunk, you mean", Billy cut in. "Hey bro, let's wrap this up, we've got to hurry home and clean the house."

"We? It's your freaking dinner date", Tim sneered and gave his brother a discontented glare.

Billy started pushing the cart forwards.

"Sorry Lyla, I've got to-" Tim said and pointed behind him at Billy.

"Sure."

"What are you doing tomorrow night anyway? I'm-, I mean, Billy's throwing me out of the house because of that date, so I'm going to this party at Shearer's house. You should come."

Tim looked at her pleadingly, and she smirked back at him.

"You mean spending the evening with hordes of drunk football players, cheerleaders who ignore me and rally girls who are drooling over said football players? Thanks for asking, but no."

"I figured. Had to ask though." He walked backwards away from her. "Good to have you back anyway."

* * *

It was already dark when Lyla parked the car in the street and walked towards the house. The music was loud enough to be heard outside and she soon realised the party was in the backyard. The yard was fairly crowded and a few people were in the swimming pool. No one seemed to take notice of her presence so she could scan the surroundings undisturbed. It wasn't long before she spotted Tim Riggins, jeans and a pleated shirt as usual, standing on the porch. He leaned with one hand against the wall and the other hand was holding a bottle of beer. With him was a girl wearing only a skirt and a bikini top. The girl laughed at something he said, and as he bent down and said something close to her ear she laughed even more and brushed her hand over his chest. Lyla hesitated for a moment before walking up to them.

"Hello Tim", she said, stopping on the steps to the porch.

He looked up, immediately straightening up and turning away from the girl.

"Uh, hi- hi Lyla", he mumbled, a frown on his face.

"I tried calling you, but your cell was turned off."

She had a slightly forced smile on her lips, trying to look unconcerned.

"Yeah, sorry, it's not working. I- I sort of dropped it in the pool last week, so it's dead." Tim advanced on Lyla as he spoke.

"Sort of?" she smirked. "Anyway, it's not important. Sorry I interrupted."

She walked down from the steps and onto the lawn.

"Don't go", he begged.

The girl in the bikini top sighed loudly.

"Tim? What's going on?" she asked.

Tim turned his head around and looked at her.

"Yeah, sorry, I've gotta go." He turned back to Lyla. "Something wrong?" he asked her and started walking with her across the lawn.

"No, I just wanted to get out of the house."

They rounded the corner of the house and stopped when they were out of sight from the yard.

"I can't stand to see my mom and her fiancé together", Lyla continued, leaning back against the wall. "They just sicken me. My mom asked me today if I would help her pick out a wedding dress. I _don't_ think so."

She shook her head in disbelief at that ridiculous request. Tim took a swig from his bottle.

"I guess it'll be better when I move in with my dad", she droned on. "We're not best buds either, but at least I don't have to see him with his hands all over a new woman when I just want to have breakfast in peace."

Tim finished his beer. He held the empty bottle up to show her.

"If you're gonna go on much longer, I might need another one of these", he teased and smiled.

Lyla looked down on the ground.

"Sorry Tim, didn't mean to come here and whine."

"It's okay." He put the empty bottle on the ground and moved in on her. "You smell really good." He reached out and took a bit of her hair and sniffed it. "Like a cookie jar."

He chuckled a little.

"I had a shower before I came here, should probably washed my hair too, sorry." She smiled back at him. "I've made about a hundred cupcakes and a thousand choc chip cookies for the picnic tomorrow."

"What picnic? If you've really made that many cookies, count me in."

"We usually have a big family outing on the Fourth of July. You know, picnic while watching the parade, barbecue in the garden, the whole works."

She bit her lower lip, as if regretting something she just said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tim said and smiled kindly.

There was a moment of silence before Lyla spoke.

"Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer. You probably want to get back to that rally girl and her tiny bikini top."

"Not really." He reached out and let his fingers touch hers. "Unless you want me to go?"

Lyla was staring down on the grass.

"Not really", she replied eventually.

Tim entwined his fingers in hers. Slowly he moved in on her, her back pressed against the wall and his body pressed against hers. He was looking down on her face and at last she dared to look back up at him. It took another thirty seconds of steady breathing before he covered her lips with his own.

Their lips only parted when they heard voices coming closer.

"Riggs? You so drunk you're making out with the wall or do you actually have a girl there?" someone shouted.

Tim smiled apologetically at Lyla, making sure he covered her from their view.

"Girl, make sure you don't get your panties on inside out when he's finished!" another guy yelled and the guys laughed out loud.

"Get lost", Tim said to them. He turned back to Lyla as the group moved on. "Let's get outta here."

* * *

Tim's truck was parked by the lake, the lights still turned on. Lyla watched as Tim opened the hatches for the tailgate and pulled it down.

"It's a bit dirty. I'll see if I can find something to sit on", Tim said while brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"Never mind", Lyla replied and hopped up.

Tim sat beside her, their thighs almost touching but not quite.

"So Billy's not letting you in the house tonight?" Lyla began, her legs dangling.

"Nah. Better to stay away, he was pretty freaked out." Tim paused. "He's been breathing down my neck all summer anyway, so I try to stay clear of him a lot of the time."

"What's he bugging you about?" Lyla asked.

Tim sighed.

"About not getting a job for the summer. I mean, I see his point, but I figured this is like my last summer holiday ever." He took a breath and looked at Lyla with a grin on his face. "And let's face it, who in this town would hire the infamous Tim Riggins anyway?"

"So prove them wrong", Lyla said simply. "And besides, you actually have summer holidays in college too, you know."

Tim chuckled and lightly kicked her foot with his.

"Lyla, come on, who are you kidding? I'm not going to college."

"Again – prove them wrong, Tim." She kicked him back.

They remained silent for a while.

"So, you're going to move in with your dad?" Tim said, his eyes to the ground.

Lyla twitched her mouth.

"Yeah, since my mom's moving out to California I really don't have a choice."

"Guess that means you'll be living under the same roof as that Santiago kid. Should I be worried?"

Lyla raised her eyebrows, looking amused.

"About what?"

"You know – you're hot, he's a guy and he obviously likes you."

"He moved out, Tim. Same day school ended for the summer he was gone. My dad misses him though."

"Ah, well then. Okay."

Tim reached for her hand and enclosed it in his.

"So say you had to move back in with Coach Taylor for some reason, should I be worried about you and Julie then?" Lyla mocked him.

"What?" He chuckled at that.

"Well, she's hot, you're a guy and you obviously like her."

"Julie's not hot." Tim looked up at Lyla.

"She isn't? She's got, you now…" Lyla smiled, slightly embarrassed, "…a nice chest."

"She does?" Tim flashed her a mischievous grin. "I never noticed."

"Liar."

Lyla kicked his foot lightly, just as he'd done with hers earlier. He kicked back, and they sat in silence. Lyla cleared her throat.

"We didn't just come here to talk, did we?" she finally said, her eyes locked with Tim's.

"No."

He shook his head slightly before leaning over to kiss her. He got his hand in her hair, pulling her towards him. Careful not to let their lips part, Tim slid down from the truck and placed himself between her knees. He ran his hands down to the small of her back, then gently pulled her towards himself as she encircled him with her legs. He put his hand on her thigh, running it upwards and slowly pushing her skirt up. Their breathing got heavier, Lyla's hand holding a firm grip of Tim's hair while he let his lips travel down her neck.

"I've missed this", he whispered, barely audible.

She had to catch her breath before he answered, mumbling into his ear.

"And I've missed you."

* * *

They drove on the dark road back to town, Lyla resting her head on Tim's shoulder and his arm slung across the back of the seat. He parked the car in the street a few houses down from where the party was. Lyla got her car keys from her bag.

"Thanks Tim", she said.

"My pleasure", he smirked. "Wish I could ask you to come back to my house, but Billy would kick my ass if I did, so…"

"It's okay." She smiled back.

Tim leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Sure you don't want me to drive you home?" he asked as he pulled out of the kiss.

"No, I've got to get my car home anyway."

Tim stroked her hair and sat back in the driver's seat.

"Okay. See you around, then."

Lyla just nodded and climbed out of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim leaned back against the fence that roped off the bar area and sipped his beer. He could see Lyla through the crowd from here, right now she was dancing with Buddy and laughing as he seemed to be stepping on her toes. Tim frowned and looked down on the ground. As he looked up again, Tyra was standing beside him.

"Hi Tim", she said with a bored voice.

"Tyra."

"Drunk yet?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Working on it", he replied, raising his bottle to his lips again.

"Me too. The only way I can stand this Fourth of July family feast crap."

He smiled slightly but remained silent.

"So, Billy and Mindy, huh? What do you think of that?" Tyra continued.

Tim's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he said, almost laughing.

"I mean, yeah I've seen him sneak out of our house a couple of times, but I didn't think they were gonna start dating." Tyra sipped her drink from the plastic cup.

"What?" Tim repeated. "You mean Mindy was Billy's dinner date last night?"

"You didn't know?" Tyra looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Had no idea", he admitted and downed the last of his beer.

"Seems serious enough too, Mindy was all worked up and changed clothes about a million times before she left last night."

"Huh, really?" He paused and frowned in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Billy and Mindy, seriously?"

"Well, stranger things have happened. Me and Landry, you and Lyla", Tyra stated simply and sipped her drink again while following Tim's line of vision. "Speaking of which, I see that you've reverted from active pursuit to plain stalking."

"Shut up, Tyra. Mind you own business." He took his eyes from Lyla and turned them to Tyra. "How are you and Landry doing anyway?"

"As you just said – mind your own business."

She turned on her heels and walked away. Tim looked back towards Lyla and for a moment she looked back at him, before her dad twirled her around in the dance again.

* * *

The fireworks had just died down as Tim sauntered over to Lyla. She bit her lower lip as he approached her.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Sure. You?"

"It's alright." The corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Still hoping for one of all those cookies you said you made."

Lyla pointed over at a counter a few yards to the right.

"Should be in that jar if there are any left."

They walked over and Tim grabbed a cookie from the jar.

"This is really good", he said as he munched on the choc chip cookie.

"Glad you like it." Lyla smiled but looked a little uncomfortable.

He smiled curiously at her before suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips on hers. She pushed him away and stepped back.

"Tim, don't. Not here", she mumbled, her eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed what happened.

Tim looked amused.

"See, now I don't get it", he mocked her. "Yesterday you were all over me and today I don't even get a kiss?"

"Stop it, Tim. You're drunk." Lyla looked on the verge of tears, and still Tim pushed it.

"Yeah, so what? I'm always drunk, right?" His eyes pierced hers. "I know you want to turn me around and make me a better person Lyla, but guess what – not gonna happen."

"Please just leave", she begged, fighting back the tears.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before walking off in the other direction. Lyla quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her lips before returning to her family.

* * *

With a beer in one hand and the phone in the other, Tim was slumped down on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. The TV was flaring in the background with the sound muted.

"Yeah yeah, of course I saw that", Tim said into the phone and laughed. He listened. "No Street, you take yourself way too seriously to pull that off." Another pause. "Sure." Pause. "No, of course I'll come and see you in Austin." Pause. "Yeah, soon. I seriously need to get out of this place for a while."

As he listened to Jason again, there was a knock on the door.

"Wait a sec", he said to Jason and called out. "Come in, it's open."

The door opened slowly and Lyla appeared in the doorway. Tim immediately took his feet down from the table and sat up straight. Lyla closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, waiting for Tim to finish.

"You were saying?" he said into the phone again, clearly having lost track of the conversation. "No Six, I promise I'll be down in a couple of week." Pause. "Yeah, sorry, I've gotta go." He laughed at something Jason said. "A sexy, beautiful girl that shows up unannounced on my doorstep on a dull Sunday evening, you really think I'm that lucky? Only in my dreams, Street. Sorry to disappoint you." He listened again. "Sure. See you soon."

He hung up and twisted the phone in his hand, glancing shyly over at Lyla. She walked across the room.

"So you don't think I'm sexy and beautiful?" she mocked.

Tim didn't answer and she sat down next to him on the couch.

"How are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm okay", Lyla said and glanced at the bottle in Tim's hand.

Tim noticed and hurriedly put it down on the table. He took a deep breath.

"About last night… I'm sorry. I really am."

Lyla didn't say anything so he continued.

"I know it's not an excuse but I got really drunk."

Lyla ignored his apology and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tim, I'm not trying to change you."

"I know you're not."

"And I didn't come here to fight over this", Lyla added, giving him a slight smile.

"No?" He looked at her, dead serious.

She shook her head and ran her hand slowly up Tim's bare arm, reaching his t-shirt and shoulder and gently pushing him backwards. Slowly she followed him, climbing up in his lap and straddling him.

"Wow", he said, surprised by the turn of events and with a look of complete awe on his face.

Lyla ran her hand over his hair and down the back of his neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He willingly went along, caressing her back, touching her hair, pulling her close against his chest.

It wasn't long before Lyla let her hands travel down to the buckle of his belt, tugging gently at it. Tim tried to pull out of the kiss, but Lyla was insistent so he had to carefully push her away.

"Lyla, stop…" he mumbled and turned his eyes down.

"What?" she said, letting out a giggle before she started kissing his neck instead.

"Please Lyla, we have to stop."

He shifted his body and made her climb off his lap. She still didn't want to pick up this new vibe, so she punched him playfully on his upper arm.

"Hey stranger, I want my friend Tim Riggins back, please. Dillon's number one womanizer who'd never turn a girl down, ever."

"Lyla…" he drawled, frowning deeply.

Her facial expression went from happy to hurt and confused in a second.

"What's going on, Tim? This is not what you want? You don't want to sleep with me?"

He stood up from the couch and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Believe me Lyla, I'd really, _really_ like to sleep with you. I'm just trying to do the right thing for once."

He put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, avoiding Lyla's gaze.

"And what is that, exactly?"

"If I sleep with you now, I can tell you exactly what's gonna happen." He made a short pause before he continued with a new force in his voice, daring to look at her again. "We'll have great, mind-blowing sex, but soon enough I'm gonna screw up, 'cause that's what I do. I mean, see what happened last night, right? Then you'll hate my guts and say all of this was a mistake." He turned his eyes down again. "We already did that, let's not go down that road again."

Now Lyla got up from the couch, standing only a few feet away from him.

"Everything's different this time." She licked her lips before continuing. "This is not a mistake."

"Lyla…" he drawled and looked up to meet her intense gaze. "Lyla, don't…"

"Stop saying my name like that if you're gonna turn me down", she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

His mouth twitched to a near smile. "Like what?"

"Like it's the longest name you ever heard." She returned his tiny smile. "Like the way you said my name that first night when you sneaked into my room."

His smile faded and the frown reappeared.

"Lyla, you're not exactly helping me do the right thing here."

Lyla stepped even closer to him, their bodies nearly touching.

"Listen to me Tim, this is _not_ a mistake", she repeated, her mouth only inches away from his.

Seconds later their lips met and Tim pulled his hands out of his back pockets and placed them on Lyla's shoulders, running them down her arms and pulling her closer while her hands immediately gripped his hair and face. She tugged at his t-shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head and let it drop to the floor.

"The bedroom?" he panted with his lips barely leaving hers.

"Yeah", she agreed.

* * *

Lyla and Tim were sitting on the couch in Riggins' house. A brown paper bag and wrapping paper was on the coffee table and Tim was just finishing a burger and munching on some fries.

"So my cousin Cora called last night and asked when I wanted to come see her in Austin", Lyla said and sipped her drink with the straw. "I think I'll go-"

Tim leaned over suddenly and interrupted her with a kiss.

"Tim! I'm talking", she admonished. "Anyway, I'm going next-"

"Is that milkshake?" Tim interrupted her again, nodding at the cup in her hand.

"Yeah. Want some?" She held it out to him.

He shook his head, eyes glittering with mischief.

"No, you have some."

Lyla raised her eyebrows in surprise but obediently sipped the milkshake again.

"So, I was saying that-" she continued, but again Tim cut her off with a kiss, deeper and longer this time.

"Cool, it feels like your lips are frosted," Tim chuckled with his lips on hers. "It's very sexy."

"Yeah?" Lyla was amused.

"Have more," he told her and barely let her swallow before he crashed down on her mouth once more.

"Mmm, nice", he mused. "Again", he smirked and pushed her back with the weight of his body.

The front door was swung open and Billy burst in the house. Lyla pushed Tim off and sat up.

"Hello Billy", she said politely, smoothing down her skirt.

"Lyla", he replied and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter.

Tim came to his feet and motioned to Lyla to come with him.

"Let's go to my room", he said without acknowledging Billy.

"Just keep the noise down, kids", Billy mocked them.

Tim shot him a quick glance.

"I wouldn't talk", he said with a grin.

Lyla put the milkshake cup down on the coffee table and stood up.

"No, bring that", Tim smirked, taking her hand and hurriedly dragging her along to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The kitchen was a mess and Lyla's cheeks were flushed from the heat. She put another tray of cupcakes in the oven and wiped a strand of hair away from her face. Her cell rang and she pulled off the oven mittens and picked up.

"Hi, it's me", Tim said at the other end of the line. "What are you doing? I thought maybe I could pick you up."

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of baking cupcakes", Lyla answered. "I'm at my mom's house and we're going to visit my grandma later today."

"Oh. Is your mom home right now?"

"No, but she will be soon."

"Can I just stop by and say hi real quick?"

Lyla hesitated before answering.

"Sure, do that."

Soon enough there was a knock on the front door and Lyla called out from the kitchen.

"Come in, it's open!"

Tim strolled into the kitchen and kissed her casually.

"Hi Garrity", he said and flashed her a quick smile. He noticed the pile of cupcakes on the kitchen counter. "Your grandma's really gonna eat all that?"

Lyla giggled.

"No, she's in a home and I wanted to bring something for the other old ladies as well." She bobbed her head towards the pile as she placed new cups on an empty tray. "Have one if you want."

"Nah, I'm more of a cookie sort of guy." He leaned back against the counter and watched as Lyla filled the cups with cake mix.

"I'm nearly finished, this is the last tray."

"Sure." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, you were saying the other day that you were going to Austin to see your cousin, right?"

"I was _trying_ to say that, but someone kept interrupting me", Lyla replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry", Tim responded, although not looking the least sorry. "I was thinking I should go visit Jay anyway, we should drive down there together."

Lyla nodded and put the oven mittens on.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed. "I'm going next weekend, does that work for you and Jason?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lyla took a tray out of the oven and put the last one in. She removed the mittens and pulled the stray wisps of hair out of her face again. She gave Tim a curious look.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"This housewife thing is totally working for me", he said and reached out for her. "The kitchen, your messy hair and the mittens, the flushed cheeks. And this apron is seriously sexy."

He ran his hands up underneath the apron and kissed her intensely. "I'm picturing you wearing nothing but this", he mumbled against her lips and tugged at the apron. "Do we have like… five minutes before you have to get the cakes out of the oven?"

"Tim!" she chuckled. "You really have the dirtiest mind."

They heard the front door open and Tim let Lyla go.

"Hi Lyla, we're home", Mrs. Garrity called out.

"Hi mom, I'm in the kitchen." Her cheeks were burning but she couldn't keep from smiling.

"Is that Tim Riggins' truck?" she heard Buddy Junior ask their mother.

"Well, I think it might be", Mrs. Garrity answered, a slight edge to her voice.

Mrs. Garrity and Buddy Junior came into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Garrity", Tim said politely.

"Well hello Timmy, how are you?" She looked for a free space to put down the grocery bags.

"I'm good. Can I help you with that?" Tim offered and took the bags from her, putting them up on the counter behind him.

"Mom, I'm nearly finished here, I promise I'll clean up in a sec", Lyla said. "And yeah, Tim came over to say hi. Actually he's going to Austin to see Jason, so he offered to take me to Cora's."

"Oh, isn't that nice of you Tim?" Mrs. Garrity said. "How's Jason doing anyway? I heard Buddy set him up with a temp job at another car dealer for the summer?"

"Umm, yeah, he's- he's doing fine." Tim replied, looking very awkward. "Anyway, I really gotta go, so…"

Lyla took the last tray out of the oven and turned the appliance off.

"I'll walk you out", she said, avoiding her mother's gaze.

Mrs. Garrity tried to be casual and not peak out the window, but Buddy Junior didn't bother with manners and even pushed the curtains aside to get a better view.

"Buddy, get away from the window please", his mother told him, but he didn't listen. "Buddy, you heard me, get away from the window."

"Mom, they're kissing", he reported.

"I told you to step away from the window, didn't I?"

Mrs. Garrity's voice was strained. Lyla was soon back in the kitchen and kept herself busy cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Buddy, will you go get the dirty laundry from your room, please? I'll put in a load of washing in a minute", Mrs. Garrity asked her son.

As soon as Buddy left the room, she turned to her daughter.

"So Lyla, what's going on with you and Tim Riggins?"

"Nothing", she said without looking up from the sink full of dishes.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing serious anyway."

Her mom was silent for a short while before continuing.

"Honey, I know you and Tim have a history, and I guess he's a link to what you had with Jason. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lyla finally turned around and faced her mother.

"Mom, thanks, but I promise I'll be fine. It's just… a fling, I suppose."

"Okay sweetheart. Just be careful, alright?"

Lyla nodded, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

* * *

Tim knocked on the front door. It was immediately swung open and he found himself face to face with Buddy. Buddy was dressed for work and seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

"Morning, Mr. Garrity", Tim said, squinting in the sunshine.

"Tim Riggins, how are you? Isn't this a little early in the day for you?"

"Yes Sir, it is." He had his hands in his back pockets.

"Well son, you're looking in good shape. Keeping up with the off season training?"

"Trying my best, Sir." He tried to peek over Buddy's shoulder to see if Lyla was coming.

"Whatever's getting you to look this healthy, make sure to keep it up, son. It's obviously good for you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And if it's good for you, it's good for the Panthers." Buddy checked his watch. "Well, I gotta run off to work. Did you need anything, or…?"

"I'm here to pick up Lyla", Tim answered, looking awkward. His expression softened as Lyla came out of her room with a small bag in her hand.

"Hello Tim", she greeted him.

Buddy looked at his daughter, confusion on his face.

"I thought you were driving to Austin? What's wrong with you car, sweetheart?" Buddy asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Nothing's wrong with my car, dad. Tim's going to Austin to see Jason, so we'll drive down there together. Saves us a lot of gas, right?"

"Right", Tim agreed.

"Oh." Buddy stepped outside. "Drive safely then. And say hi to Jason for me."

"Of course ", Tim assured him.

"See you Sunday, dad."

"Yeah, see you Sunday", Buddy agreed.

Buddy walked out to his car, looking back over his shoulder a couple of times, still not fully comprehending the situation.

"Ready to go?" Tim asked and took Lyla's bag as she closed and locked the front door.

* * *

They were on the road, windows rolled down and the radio playing quietly.

"So I take it Buddy doesn't know about us?" Tim said, eyes on the road.

"I guess I've thought about telling him, but then I didn't really know what to say, you know."

Lyla looked out the window, trying to be casual about the conversation.

"No, it's okay. If he knew he'd probably hunt me down with a gun, and I sorta need my knee caps intact for the season, you know?" Tim joked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lyla smiled but looked uncomfortable.

"He said I looked in good shape though."

"He's right, you do", Lyla agreed.

Tim looked over at her. "Well, thanks to a certain someone." He noticed the pleased smile on Lyla's face. "Don't worry Lyla, I didn't tell him it's because of all the exercise I get from sleeping with his daughter on a nearly daily basis."

He smirked and Lyla blushed a little. They were silent for a while before Tim glanced over at her again.

"So, Garrity, do ever go to church anymore?" he asked.

"Yeah, I go with my family sometimes. Not very often."

"So what happened? Why did you stop going?" He threw her another look. "I mean… I know you and Chris broke up and all, but apart from that?"

She sighed a little and kept staring out through the windscreen.

"Well, I just got sick of feeling guilty all the time. Guilty over things I'd done, guilty over things I didn't do." She turned her gaze to Tim. "There was never a thank you in my prayers anymore, I only prayed for forgiveness or guidance."

Tim listened with a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Lyla went on.

"Being surrounded by people who seemed to be perfect, never making mistakes or bad choices, it wore me out. And Chris was the most perfect of them all. Always understanding, always being the bigger person, always turning the other cheek."

Tim frowned.

"But I don't get it. I mean, _you're_ perfect. How can other perfect people annoy you?"

Lyla cracked up in a smile.

"Tim, I'm not perfect. You'd know that, if anyone."

He reached out and stroked her hair.

"You know, sometimes I'm so glad I'm not you." He saw the questioning look on her face and quickly went on. "I mean, I'm Tim Riggins, no one expects anything from me. But you, you're like… perfect, and you think you have to be flawless."

Lyla bit her lower lip and looked out the window again. After a while she turned back to Tim.

"You wanna know something?" she said. "I never slept with Chris."

A grin spread across Tim's face and he could hardly keep himself from laughing.

"Really?"

"Really." Lyla also smiled but avoided Tim's eyes. "It was just so embarrassing. I mean, I thought it was about to happen on a few occasions, but he'd always back out. It took about three, four months before he finally told me he had decided to keep himself for marriage."

Tim chuckled a little, fighting hard to keep a straight face.

"It's okay, you can laugh." Lyla smiled even wider. "I wanted to laugh too when he told me."

"Sorry Garrity, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at that idiot of a guy." He chuckled and looked at her. "But you still stayed with him for another few months?"

"I couldn't really break up with him right after he told me, could I? Like I was only in it for one thing."

Tim reached out his hand and stroked her thigh, a smirk on his face.

"No wonder you have to make up for lost time now."

Lyla blushed and put her hand over Tim's.

* * *

"So you're doing okay here?" Tim asked Jason, eyeing the tiny apartment that Jason was subletting for the summer.

"Yeah. Sales really hit rock bottom in Dillon last winter, so I'm just really thankful Buddy got me this temp position here instead of giving me the sack. At least I'm making a bit of money, saving every penny I can."

"That's good." Tim took a swig from his bottle. "Buddy says hello, by the way."

"Yeah? Thanks." Jason looked down on the bottle in his hand. "How's Lyla anyway?"

"She's okay." Tim twisted the bottle in his hands.

There was an awkward silence.

"You see her a lot?" Jason finally asked.

"Umm… well, a bit." Tim frowned. "A lot, actually."

"Yeah? You're like… what? Dating?" Jason asked.

Tim shrugged and looked up at Jason.

"I don't know Six, to be honest. She doesn't really want people to know about us, but she comes over more or less everyday, and we, you know.. hang out."

"Spare me the details, please." Jason pursed his lips.

"Sorry Jay." Tim sighed. "I really like her, you know that, and I'm sorry if this is weird for you."

"It's okay Riggs, really. Just no details please."

"Sure." Tim turned the corner of his mouth up. "Speaking of details, you know what she told me today? In six months she never even slept with that Bible thumper she was dating."

Jason laughed.

"What? Was that part of her born-again Christian thing?"

"No, it was part of _his_ born-again Christian thing, apparently she tried to get him in the sack but he refused." Tim laughed too.

Jason straightened up. "So you talked to her today? That means she knows you're here to see me?"

"Yeah, of course." Tim cleared his throat. "She in Austin actually, visiting her cousin. We drove down together."

Jason looked hurt.

"She doesn't want to come and say hi even?" He shook his head. "I guess that's okay. She got pretty upset when I told her about the baby."

Tim got his new cell out of his pocket.

"You know what Six, I'll ask if she can't stop by at least."

Jason nodded slightly.

"Thanks, man."

Tim fiddled with the phone, sending Lyla a text. He put phone down on the table and got up to fetch two new bottles of beer from the fridge.

"So, the baby's due in a month, yeah?"

"Aha. Totally unreal", Jason said and took one of the bottles from Tim.

"And you're gonna be there when the baby pops out?" Tim asked and sat back down on the couch.

Jason laughed.

"I don't know if you're aware, but it doesn't exactly pop out just like that. But yeah, I'll be there."

Tim nodded slowly.

"It's gonna be gross. Don't think I ever want to see something like that, I bet it'd screw up your sex life forever."

Jason laughed even more.

"I plan to stay near the head. It's not like I want to see the baby crowning or anything."

"See what?"

"Crowning, you know when the head is like halfway-"

Tim held up his hand.

"Enough, enough."

The phone buzzed on the table and Tim checked his messages.

"Lyla says she'll meet up tomorrow night."

"Cool." Jason took a swig from his bottle.

* * *

The bar was crowded and noisy, and Lyla had to look around a while before she spotted the two guys. She walked over to them and they still hadn't noticed her.

"Hi guys", she said as she reached their small, round table.

They both looked up, Tim smiling and Jason looking a little awkward.

"Hi Lyla", Jason said, his mouth a thin line.

"Hello Jason", she replied.

They looked at each other before Lyla finally bent down and gave Jason a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Looking good", he praised and eyed her up and down.

"You too." Lyla smiled sincerely.

Tim pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Hi Tim", she said casually and ignored the fact that he had his arm on the back of her chair.

"So how are you?" she asked and turned to Jason again.

"Good, I'm good." He nodded.

"And how's Erin and the baby?"

"Fine. I mean, I guess the baby's comfy enough in there. Erin complains about being big as a whale, but apart from that she's doing fine." Jason paused and looked down on his lap and then back up at Lyla. "We don't have to talk about that, I know it's weird for you."

"No, it's fine", Lyla assured him.

Tim stood up.

"I'll get some more beer. Garrity, you want a drink?"

"Just a soda, thanks." She looked after Tim as he walked over to the bar, and then reached out for Jason's hand across the table. "Jason, I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch. I didn't handle the news about the baby very well, but I want you to know that I'm happy for you, I really am."

"I can't blame you for being angry, the way I told you was totally insensitive. I'm sorry too." He looked at her solemnly. "You think we can put that behind us now?"

Lyla nodded.

"Sure. Absolutely."

Tim returned and put the drinks on the table and Jason withdrew his hand from Lyla's. As Tim sat down he slid his chair a little closer to Lyla's.

"So what do you think it is, boy or girl?" Tim asked Jason and pushed another bottle of beer his way.

"I'm sure it's a boy. And Erin is just as sure it's a girl." Jason smiled. "But I'm always right, so blue is the colour to go with for all of your gifts."

Tim and Lyla both smiled.

"Sure", Lyla agreed.

Tim downed another mouthful of beer and as he put the bottle down he nonchalantly placed his hand on Lyla's thigh. Jason watched as Lyla just as nonchalantly tried to push it away. He cracked up.

"It's okay Lyla, Tim already told me about you two."

Lyla smiled shyly and looked down on the table. Tim didn't seem so bothered.

"And I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind if I gave my girl a kiss", he said boldly and stroked Lyla's hair.

"Well, I'll try not to seethe with jealousy", Jason said and looked down on his lap as Tim pulled a somewhat reluctant Lyla into a kiss. When he looked up, they were still at it. "Okay, enough already", he stated.

Their lips parted and Lyla was blushing.

"Sorry Jason", she said with her eyes on the table.

"Ah, come on Six, as if you and Lyla weren't doing this in front of me all the freaking time", Tim replied.

"Well, she was my girlfriend, remember? Not that that stopped you", Jason said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Guys, please", Lyla soothed.

The boys were silent but still staring each other down. Tim provocatively put his arm around Lyla's shoulders, but she shrugged it off.

"Look, I've gotta go now, I'm meeting up with my cousin", Lyla said. "And just stop this, you're being really stupid, both of you."

"Sure", Tim snapped, still staring at Jason.

"Tim…" she drawled.

He finally looked at her.

"Okay, sorry."

Lyla got up and walked over to Jason.

"So I'll see you again when you come back to Dillon in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Sure thing. Say hi to Buddy and tell him I'm looking forward to work for him again."

"I will. It was good to see you", she said and hugged him.

"I'm glad you came", he said back.

She kissed him on the cheek again before going back to Tim.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, alright?" he said and reached for her hand.

"Great. Just give me a call before you get there", she agreed.

He pulled her in and she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Tim was driving along the empty road and Lyla sat in the passenger seat. Her hair was blowing around her face and she tied it back with a bow.

"So did you and Jason have a good time last night after I left?" she asked Tim.

Tim nodded and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we didn't start fighting or anything."

"Good. I'm glad you two are so mature", she snickered.

Tim smirked.

"Great, huh?" He glanced at her. "I'm sorry, I guess it was sorta dumb to push it like that."

"You think?" Lyla glared at him. "It didn't cross your mind that it might be awkward for me, not only for Jason?"

Tim had one hand on the wheel and with the other one he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose, but then… I wanted to show off or something. You've always been Jay's girl and I envied him for that."

Lyla's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled shyly, throwing her a quick glance.

"Well, you know I always had a… thing or whatever for you."

Lyla looked pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"I didn't know that. A thing, you say?"

"Or whatever. A crush, I don't know." He avoided looking at her. "Anyway, I guess I wanted my one chance at getting back at him for all the thousand times I had to watch him make out with you."

Lyla smirked.

"I'm flattered", she admitted.

Tim looked over at her, his eyes glittering.

"Don't let it get to you head, Garrity."

After a while he reached out for her and she scooted over, smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"So are coming back to my house for a bit?" he said casually. "You know, it's been a few days, so…"

Lyla smiled at his straightforward suggestion.

"Sure. I understand that three days is a long, long time to be without sex in your world", she teased.

"What can I say? I worked up an appetite over the last month, Garrity." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "And… why don't you stay over tonight?" he continued with his voice lowered.

"You know I can't." Lyla rested her head on Tim's shoulder.

"So tell your dad you're staying another night with your cousin." Tim suggested.

Lyla shook her head slightly.

"No, I don't want to lie to my parents. It's one thing to sneak out and all that, but I won't lie to them."

"Okay." Tim dropped the subject and soothingly stroked her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim walked into the Alamo Freeze, putting his keys in his jeans pocket as he sauntered over to the counter.

"Hi Williams", he said to Smash who was on duty.

"Riggs", he replied. "The usual?"

"Yeah, that and a strawberry milkshake."

Smash looked at him with disbelief.

"Milkshake, huh? You turn into a girl, 33?"

Tim didn't seem bothered by this insult.

"It's not for me, it's for someone else."

"Who?" Smash asked, cracking up in a wide grin.

"No one."

"You just said it was for _someone_", Smash said back. When Tim didn't reply he came to his own conclusions. "So I take it you and Lyla finally hooked up?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders but couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.

"Nice one, Riggs." Smash started preparing Tim's order in the kitchen. "So how's married life treating you?" he shouted over to Tim.

"It's not like that", Tim answered and leaned on the counter.

"No? I can't see Lyla Garrity letting you drink your head off and get dirty with the rally girls", Smash teased.

"Can you be any louder?" Tim sighed. "We're not really… official or whatever."

Smash came back to Tim and placed the brown paper bag and two cups on the counter.

"Whatever", Smash said, sounding bored. "Here's your food. Enjoy that milkshake, man."

Tim picked up the bag and the tray with the cups, a smirk on his face.

"Believe me, Williams, I will."

On the way out Tim ran into Landry.

"Hi Riggins", Landry said as he held the door open for Tim.

"Thanks. How's Tyra?" he asked.

"Good. She's waiting outside."

"Of course." Tim smiled. "See you around."

He walked out to the parking lot and spotted Tyra leaning against the hood of Landry's car. He went over to her.

"Hi Tyra", he drawled and placed his food on the hood.

"Tim." Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sitting on the hood beside her sipping his soda. "I thought you and Landry broke up?"

"We did", she answered curtly.

"But he's still picking up your takeaways? Nice one." Tim elbowed her lightly in the side, smirking. "I'd say you should hold on to a guy like that."

"He's just too good for me", Tyra said, staring straight ahead.

"Just because he doesn't get drunk and pick fights and sleep with rally girls doesn't mean he's too good for you, Tyra", Tim said sincerely.

She finally looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh really? How insightful." She reached out for the cup in his hand and sipped it before handing it back. "I hear that you don't get drunk and pick fights and sleep with rally girls very often nowadays anyway? You must have a lot of time on your hands suddenly."

"Ha ha, very funny", he replied, not laughing.

"Speaking of walking the narrow path – how's Lyla?" Tyra went on.

Tim shot her a glance.

"Why's everyone asking me about Lyla all of a sudden?"

Tyra looked back at him.

"What do you think, dumbass? Maybe because you're going out with her?"

"We're not going out", Tim denied.

"I'm not talking about outside locations, Riggins. No, from what I hear you two spend most of the day in your bedroom." Tyra smirked at him.

"How would you know all this?" Tim asked with a frown.

"Because Tim – I live in the world, that's how."

Tyra reached for his drink and had another sip. Tim looked down on his feet, thinking, before he looked up at her again.

"So you're saying everyone knows about me and Lyla?"

"Why? I didn't know it was a secret?"

"It's not a secret. I just don't think she sees us as a couple."

"Oh, poor Tim Riggins, she's breaking your heart, is she?" Tyra teased.

"Never mind", he said and got up, taking the bag and the drinks with him.

"Tim, don't worry, everyone doesn't know", Tyra said, crossing her arms as he turned around and looked at her. "You seem to forget that my sister is going out with your brother."

Tim shook his head slightly.

"I'm not worried, Tyra."

"Sure."

* * *

The phone rang on Tim's bedside table, but he just turned over on his stomach and ignored the sound. It stopped and then started again. Lyla shook him carefully.

"Tim", she whispered with urgency. "Tim! You're phone's ringing."

"Mm-hm", he mumbled in his sleep.

The phone went silent for the second time, only to start ringing again a few seconds later.

"Tim! Wake up, pick up the phone."

Tim turned over and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He squinted and looked up at Lyla who was sitting up beside him.

"Why are you waking me?" he mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Because your phone's ringing for the third time", she said with a smile.

He finally reached out for the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello", he grunted, laying back down on his pillow and closing his eyes. "What?" He struggled to stay awake. "Jay, is that you? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

Tim suddenly seemed to wake up. He hoisted himself up on his elbows and sat up with his back against the wall.

"Wait, wait. You mean the baby's here already?"

Lyla's eyes widened in surprise and she let out an excited squeak. She clapped her hands without making any sound while mouthing something to Tim.

"Yeah, congratulations Street. Does he look like you?"

Tim chuckled a little at Jason's reply, and looked at Lyla's eager face with a smile.

"No, I was asleep but that's okay."

"Tim", Lyla whispered. "Tell him congratulations from me too!"

Tim paused and listened to Jason on the other end, looking a little awkward.

"Uh, yeah, Lyla's here. You want to talk to her?"

He handed the phone over.

"Jason, congratulations!" Lyla burst out. "So you were right, it's boy?" She smiled widely, listening to Jason. "I bet he's beautiful." A short pause. "I can't wait to see him. Take care now, and send my love to Erin too." Another pause. "Okay, bye."

She shut the phone and handed it back to Tim, who put it away on the table. He immediately slid down between the sheets again.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Lyla said, the smile still on her face. "It must be at least two weeks before the due date. It's lucky that Jason got back from Austin in time."

"Yeah. He sounded pretty chocked", Tim said. He reached for Lyla and took her hand, tugging at it. "Come here, let's go back to sleep."

"I'm too excited , I don't think I can sleep now", she answered but still she laid down beside him, her head on his arm and her body alongside his.

"No? What time is it?" Tim asked.

"It's not the middle of the night anyway. About 8.30, I think." She snuggled up close and stretched her arm across Tim's bare chest.

He responded by kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you stayed over", he mumbled into her hair and turned over on his side towards Lyla. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah", she said and moved herself up so that she was face to face with Tim.

She stroked a strand of his hair away from his eyes.

"Good morning", she said, her voice low and her lips smiling.

"Morning."

He stroked her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. He started slowly but soon he pulled himself up on his elbows, gently rolling Lyla over on her back.

"You and I, we're not having any babies in the near future, but what do you say we have a practise run at making them?" he smirked with his lips barely leaving hers.

Lyla chuckled a little.

"I thought you were really tired?"

"Ah well, since we're up anyway…"

He didn't bother to finish the sentence before he covered her mouth with another kiss, groaning quietly as Lyla ran her hands along his back, pulling him down on her.

* * *

Lyla was on the couch reading a book and Buddy sat in the armchair watching the news. There was a knock on the door. Buddy looked over at Lyla.

"Will you get that, sweetheart?" He turned his eyes back to the TV. "You expecting anyone?"

Lyla shook her head and stood up. She opened the door and found Tim on the doorstep.

"Hi Garrity", he said, smiling at her.

"Tim? What are you doing here this late?" she whispered so her dad wouldn't hear.

"You left this in my car, I just wanted to return it." He held out a sweater to her.

"Lyla, who's that? Everything okay?" Buddy shouted across the room.

"It's alright, dad", she called back, before turning to Tim again. "You could have given it back tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you anyway. Can I come in?" He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

Lyla hesitated and seemed uncomfortable.

"Uh, I suppose." She held the door open for him.

Buddy looked up and saw Tim entering the room.

"Hello Tim", Buddy said, motioning to stand up.

"Hi, Mr. Garrity. Sorry to disturb so late ", Tim apologised.

"Do you need anything?" Buddy asked.

"Dad, it's fine", Lyla interrupted. She steered Tim away from the living room. "We'll talk in my room."

Tim closed the door to Lyla's room behind them, and without noticing the concerned look on her face he pulled her in for a kiss. She soon broke away, pushing him off.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"What?" He saw the worried look in her eyes. "Oh no, it was nothing. I just said that so I could see you for a bit."

Lyla frowned.

"Tim…" she said, letting out a sigh.

"What?" He was amused.

"Never mind. But you can't be here, Tim."

She tried to keep a straight face as he reached out and tugged at her hand to bring her closer, but couldn't keep the smile off her lips entirely.

"Okay. So let's go somewhere", Tim suggested. He put his arm around her waist. "We should sneak down to the pool for a late-night swim", he continued.

"Tim, we're going back to school tomorrow, so technically it's a school night", Lyla protested.

"So if I'd asked you last night you would have come?" he teased her, his eyes glittering.

"No, because it'd be breaking and entering."

"Ah, come on! Hardly breaking and entering", he replied.

"Shut up, I'm not going either way", Lyla said before pulling Tim down for a kiss.

They quickly moved over to her bed, Tim lying half on top of her and kissing her deeply. A minute later they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lyla?" Buddy said from the other side. "I'm off to bed now, just wanted to say good night."

Lyla tried to push Tim off, but he didn't move.

"Okay, dad. Tim was just leaving anyway, I'll come out and say good night", Lyla shouted back.

"I wasn't leaving", Tim said and kissed her below her ear.

"Well, you are now", Lyla said firmly and pushed at Tim's chest to get him off her.

He reluctantly got up from the bed, Lyla following him and smoothing her hair and clothes. She opened the door and quickly ushered Tim to the front door.

"Good night, Riggins", Buddy called from the kitchen.

"Good night, Mr. Garrity", he called back, his eyes intensely fixed on Lyla's. "And good night, Ms. Garrity", he added a bit more quietly.

"See you in school tomorrow", she replied breezily.

"Come out with me", he whispered.

She shook her head, closing the door in his face. She walked back into the kitchen and accepted a glass of water that her dad held out to her.

"Is Tim alright?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah, sure. He just needed a pep talk before going back to school", Lyla answered. "He's really trying to get himself together for senior year, you know."

"Great", Buddy agreed. "Well, as I said, I'll be off to bed."

"Me too", Lyla said. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Lyla's room was dark save for her bedside lamp, and she was on her bed reading the last pages in her book. A light knock on the window startled her, but she smiled and put the book down. She walked over and opened the window wide.

"You're hopeless."

"I know", Tim replied with a confident smirk. "Let me in, Garrity."

Lyla didn't move to make room for him to climb in.

"No Tim, you can't be here. It's a school night, and my dad is-"

"I know your dad's in the next room", Tim cut her off, leaning forward and putting his hands on the window sill. "We'll be really quiet."

"Tim…" she drawled.

"Well, I know I can be very quiet. I'm not so sure about you though", he mocked and leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled out of the kiss and stepped aside to give him space to come through the open window.

"I was just reading a book, I can do that quietly enough", she teased back.

Tim put his feet down on the floor and closed the window behind him. When he turned back, Lyla had snuck up on him and enclosed him in a hug.

"Really quiet, promise? And you can't stay over", she mumbled into his chest.

"Too late, Garrity", he chuckled into her hair.

"Tim!" she sighed.

"Relax, Lyla. It's not like I'm gonna parade out in the kitchen and have breakfast with your dad." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll sneak out before he even wakes up, okay?"

Lyla leaned her head back and looked into Tim's smiling eyes. "Well, at least before he notices I'm here."

"Okay." She smiled back.

Tim kissed her and steered her backwards over to the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he mumbled with his lips on hers.

* * *

"Lyla, rise and shine, baby!" Buddy called out from the kitchen, walking over to her bedroom door and giving it a short knock. "I'm making your favourite – pancakes and eggs. And chocolate chip pancakes." No reply. He knocked again. "Lyla?" he tried again.

Lyla opened the door, sticking her head out.

"Dad, I'm not seven anymore", she sneered.

(And this would bring us right up to the first Tim/Lyla scene in season 3... So off you go and watch it! Well, if you'd care to review first, I'd be very happy :-)


End file.
